Recently, various types of electronic devices, such as a mobile communication terminal, a smartphone, a tablet personal computer (PC), a notebook, a wearable device, a digital camera, and a personal computer, have been widely used with the development of digital technologies.
An electronic device may simultaneously transmit and receive data for full-duplex communications in a full-duplex communication system. For example, the electronic device may transmit a transmitted (Tx) signal to a base station through a duplexer and an antenna, and may receive a received (Rx) signal through the antenna and the duplexer.
In the electronic device, a transmitted signal path for signal transmission and a received signal path for signal reception may be simultaneously active, and the received signal path may receive interference by the transmitted signal path. For example, some Tx signals (for example, Tx noise) may infiltrate into the received signal path from the duplexer, and this Tx noise may cause deterioration in the performance of the received signal path.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.